


Life Is Temporary, But So Is Death

by Sunhealer24



Series: Hope is Strong, But Fear is Stronger [4]
Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Answers Give You New Plot Info, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Blame Jay For Some Of This, Canon-Typical Violence, Ciphers And Codes And Puzzles And Riddles, Codes & Ciphers, Comfort, Dark, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, For Readers To Solve, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, MC Just Needs A Hug, Morse Code, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Lives, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Physical Abuse, Puzzles, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, References to Depression, Riddles, Sadism, Sadistic Bill Cipher, Sexual Abuse, Tags May Change, This Is Why I'm Not Allowed To Have A Pen And Paper, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Well I Guess We Just Die, Why Did I Write This?, no beta we die like, psychic powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhealer24/pseuds/Sunhealer24
Summary: After the birth of her daughter, Y/n is living with her soulmate, Will Cipher. It's a fragile time of peace for them, and they're trying to use it wisely.Meanwhile, Bill, enraged over the loss of his favorite toy, starts to meddle in affairs better left untouched. Influenced by a dark voice, he's willing to do anything to win the war that lies ahead.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Reader, Bill Cipher/Reader, Bill Cipher/Tad Strange, Kill Cipher/Reader, Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher & Reader, Will Cipher/Reader
Series: Hope is Strong, But Fear is Stronger [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1004031
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Life Is Temporary, But So Is Death

**Author's Note:**

> //•–//  
> // •–•/–––/––/•–/–•//  
> // •–•/••–/•–••/•/•–••//  
> //–––/•–•//  
> //•–//  
> //•••/•–/•–/•–••/•–/–••//
> 
> **//••–––//**  
>  **//•–/–•/–••//**  
>  **//••••–//**

He raged. This wasn't how it was supposed to go! This wasn't how it had been written! Long ago, before the universe had even begun, he had been promised victory. He had been promised a wife who would bear him a child stronger than both of them, a child that would help him. 

**_"Let me help you."_ ** The shadow whispered in his ear.  **_"I have seen this all. I have been here before. Let me guide you. They are afraid. Weak. Vulnerable. Summon him. Summon him and victory will be assured. Play them. CONTROL them. Don't let them see the puppet strings that we hold."_ **

Bill relaxed, nodding along with the shadow's words. Yes, of course. If he could just gain allies, they wouldn't stand a chance. He curled his fingers into fists, nails biting into his palms, even through the satin of his gloves. 

He crossed the room quickly to leaf through an ancient looking book on a pedestal. He scanned the pages, scouring them for a small piece of text, only stopping when he had finally found what he was looking for. He looked up towards the ceiling with it's moving pictures, blurred and unclear. 

"M gepp csy, kviex ksh sj xli rmklx. Eaeoir, csy xli yrqexglih sri! Liev qc gepp! Eaeoi xs wivzi qi, erh M wlepp kmzi csy e wegvmjmgi sj xlex almgl mw qswx tvigmsyw xs qi." He recited fluently, the words spilling from his mouth like liquid. 

For a moment, there was nothing. It was a long, empty silence that seemed to last forever. And then, a deep, echoing laugh. It held a power that transcended time and space, one that Bill felt deep within his bones.  **"Yjcv ujcnn aqw ikxg og?"** The voice rasped. 

Bill smiled, watching his ceiling go dark. "M ampp kmzi csy qc amji."

**"Aqwt ykuj ku oa eqoocpf."**

**_"Now, we cannot lose."_ ** The shadow whispered to Bill. And Bill felt that it was right. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! New book! This is the final book of the trilogy (An Ending isn't canonical). Thank you so much for joining me on this journey! I really appreciate it, and hope you enjoy this final book as much as I do! 
> 
> I don't know when it will update again, but, ij the meantime, if you want to support me, check out some more of my content and leave a comment and a kudos! Let me know if you would be interested in a "buy me a coffee " account!


End file.
